Love isn't Perfect
by kaykay1307
Summary: Takes place in the future were getting pregnant is immoral cuz you give birth to an imperfect child. This girl's best friend gets her pregnant and she has to go on the run cuz they wanna take the child away but she's grown attached to the human in her.


It was late and the darkness made it almost impossible to work, and yet the young scientist worked on. He had no choice; if he could not accomplish this task he would be doomed. Lightning flashed through the laboratory, lighting up the many framed magazine and newspaper clippings from over the many years.

**1990-Human genome project (read more on page 31)**

**1997-THE WORLD LEFT IN THE Unknown!**

Last year the Roslin Institution, in Edinburgh, Scotland, was successful at cloning a sheep from an older Ewe. The sheep, now named Dolly, was born like any normal sheep, on July 5th, 1996. Only now revealed to the public it has striked controversy all over the world. Many want to know will human clones be next?

**1998-Japan researchers claim to have cloned eight calves from a single cow!**

**1999-four of eight cows dead! Is cloning bad?**

Last year eight calves were cloned from a single donor cow in Japan. Today is their first birthday and out of the eight four of them are dead. Scientist all across the globe are now questioning whether clones will ever be able to survive as long as normal animals do.

**1999-human cell cloned! Embryo was never implanted!**

**2001-human cloning banned in America!**

It was just announced by president bush that cloning human beings in America has been banned. President Bush was quoted with saying; "It is immoral and wrong. We are not god; we should not get to play with life and its natural genetics"

**2002-clonaid claims to have cloned the first human being! Proof never found…are they lying?**

**2003-Dolly Dead?**

On the night of February 14, after a cat scan proved that dolly had sheep pulmonary adenomatosis, or SPA, she was euthanized. This disease is uncommon in sheep this young. Many believe that because dolly was a clone she died early and all clones will die young.

**2010-human clones?**

Rumors have been flying everywhere that the young actress, Tonks Wilson is thinking about cloning her now dead 3year old daughter, Bellatrix. The seventeen year old, Australian actress, named after the character created by the author J.K. Rowling, was quoted with saying that after her daughter, Bella, also named after a character of J.K. Rowling, died she was heartbroken.

"Bella was my everything, my life. After _they _killed her I just couldn't go on. Jacob and I just grew apart and soon the divorce came and it was all just so horrible! I need her back so much!"

**2012-Dr. Robert Swinedale of Harvard University is arrested!**

Last night at around 10:45pm Dr. Robert opened his door to find the police waiting outside. They took him in for suspicion of cloning humans. This morning, after searching both his house and office with a warrant, they found what they were looking for along with several dead bodies ranging from 3months to 3 years. They arrested him and hour later. The full story is not yet being released but it is rumored that he was using his position at Harvard, along with his students, to clone humans.

**2013-Human Clone survives!**

Last year the scientist and professor of Harvard university was arrested for human cloning. None of his clones were thought to have survived past the age of 3, many dying a very painful death. However, last week a boy, found living on his own, claims to be one of Dr. Robert's only surviving clones. This boy is around the Age of 9 and claims his name is Harry. They will begin running tests on him this coming year. When asked if there were others like him, Harry just smiled mischievously and said "We live among you and yet you do not even know" this statement leaves us all wondering.

**2013-Fake or real?**

It has been 7 months since nine year old Harry came forth and claimed he was a clone of Dr. Roberts. Since then not only have the test results proven this true, but 4 other children have come forth to claim this. Seven year old Ariana and Astoria, ten year old Colin, and nine year old Dennis. The other four have been yet to be tested, but it's been being thought about lifting the human cloning ban. Dr. Roberts, however will be staying in prison for the murder of all those children, even if they were just clones.

**2015-Ban Lifted!**

Yesterday the human cloning ban has been lifted. Since then people everywhere have been signing up to have themselves, long dead grandparents, children, and siblings cloned. Nobody is being cloned yet, considering it is still not sure how Dr. Robert succeeded. He has been questioned several times, but refuses to answer.

**2016-Dr. Robert takes his secrets to the ground!**

Early Monday morning a guard walked in to check on Dr. Roberts only to find him on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. When examiners came they discovered a huge gash in his head. Blood covered one wall and it is assumed that Roberts hit his head repeatedly until he died. Tapes from the camera will be watched soon.

**2016-the death of Harry**

Tonight the world grieves at the death of the young clone Harry. Harry was twelve years old and was the clone of thirty year old James. It is unknown at this time if Harry's death has anything to do with him being a clone.

**2018-Have they figured it out?**

It has now been confirmed that Scientist at clonetics Institute have successfully cloned a human. The young baby girl was born last Tuesday to the happy couple, Sirius and Lily. "It's a clone of my sister who died two years ago," Lily was quoted saying, "I loved her so much and without her, Sirius and I would not be the happy couple we are now."

**2018-Riots!**

Every sine it was announced that a clone had been born riots have been breaking out all across the world. One of the riots even killed two of the surviving young clones. Fifteen year old Colin and twelve year old Ariana were beat to death. Colin died instantly and Ariana was rushed to the hospital, were she died two hours later.

**2020-Another dead?**

With the cloning discoveries of two years ago people are lining up to make their own clones, but unfortunately for the young couple of the first clone of 2018, their daughter might be in danger. Three months ago it was discovered that two year old, Fleur, had a heart disease commonly found in men over the age of 55. It has rarely been found in someone under 45 and never in someone as young as Fleur. Since then, she has been struggling to hang on by a limb. Also Astoria, the fourteen year old clone of Dr. Roberts died of this same disease only a month ago. Scientists have began questioning if it is because they are clones?

**2022-Riots**

The New Year began with riots as all across the globe clones died and parents became anger. Scientists are now working harder than ever to figure out the cause of all these deaths. So far it looks like these deaths occurred from disease either unknown or that don't usual occur in anyone younger than 30.

**2025-Ban on human cloning again?**

Last week President Charles Doofenterm announced to the press that a ban on human cloning was being rethought of. If it does go into effect it will go into effect on January 16th, 2026. The only way it will not be banned is if someone can produce a clone that will live.

**2026-DR. Dennis, the last living clone, begs for more time.**

Dr. Dennis, the last living and only clone to live past sixteen, begged the government for more time. He is quoted in saying that he is so close and all he needs is a few more years. They finally agreed in giving him until the end of the 2027 year. On January 1st, 2028, the new ban will be in effect.

It was December 24th, 2027. In order to make sure, he had to make it work now! His wife was carrying the most successful clone, which would most defiantly lift the ban, but in order to get the money for the rest of his research he had to make get this clone into the mother before the New Year, otherwise she would not accept it.

Lightning flashed again and the young scientist smiled, setting the test tube next to the other 23 test tubes. He had been successful and tomorrow he would go visit the famous, rich actress. For now, though he had to get home to his pregnant wife, she would be mad if he wasn't home for Christmas. He grabbed his coat and ran out of the lab just as the clock turned midnight and a scream echoed through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys or just really anyone out their. this story is dedicated to dolly the cloned sheep whos 9 year anniversary of death is TOMORROW! 2-14-03, who would have thought? <strong>

**but actually really this is just what happens when you've just seen women in black(pretty good movie but not as scary as i thought it was gonna be), are thinking about harry potter(cuz you compared EVERY SINGLE SCENE from women in black to hp), and are trying to finish up the notecards for your history research paper(hence the Cloning)**

**R&R**

**ps. did anyone else get a strong feeling of Great Expectations when they saw WiB?**

**pss. in case you didnt notice every character is my own and the only way they are related to hp or jk rowling is by their names, that and you will never see any of them again except Dennis. some will be mentioned but thats the extent. if you guys really want me to put a disclaimer(even tho this is clearly not an hp fanfic) i will. just ask politly.**

**once again...**

**R&R**

**psss. every headliine until 2003 actually did happen...research it if you don't beleive me...they're not real headlines or newspaper clippings tho...**


End file.
